A suction belt of the generic type, and a corresponding method, are known from DE 199 09 031 A1. The suction belts generally have a specific length and are then connected to each other at their two ends to form a continuous belt. The fabric of these suction belts is frequently produced from monofilament threads, wherein polyamide and polyester materials are normally used. Due to specific requirements placed on the physiology of the materials, materials with crystalline or part-crystalline structure have recently preferably been used, wherein polyether materials such as, for instance, PEK, PEEK, PEKK, PEEKK have proved most suitable. Due to the very small temperature window between a material softening and the complete liquefaction of the material, these materials are only partially suitable for the use of high-frequency or ultrasound connecting methods, so that great efforts have been made to enable suitable methods for connecting the two ends of the suction belt to form a continuous belt. To date, however, there have been no suction belts available which can be easily produced.